


my heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue

by kotaro_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Knight Bokuto, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Prince Kuroo, Twins actually, and thinking about their future together, maid tsukishima, prince Akaashi, the endgame is bokutsuki, there's no cheating you guys, they are contemplating their past relationships, they even have babies by the end of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaro_kun/pseuds/kotaro_kun
Summary: “I could love you, you know,” he says as long milk-white fingers comb through his hair. The spring breezy caressing his face and cooling his body, rustling the tall green grass surrounding them, making tiny pink speckles fly around the air. He exhales, grateful.“I know,” Kei says, and when Koutarou looks up he’s got a small smile gracing his lips as he leans down to kiss his forehead. “I could love you too,” he reaches to the half eaten pile of fruits on top of their blanket, grabbing a mandarin to feed him.Their love wasn't immediate. Like two eyes locking from across the room. It wasn't something natural. It required practice, patience, discipline. Courage.Love wasn’t for everyone, — a couple weeks ago he wasn’t even sure if it was forhim. You needed to be brave to allow yourself to fall. And they both would rather fly, at the time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	my heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up with this idea for this fic and thought about it the whole day, now it's done. couldn't help but notice the lack o bokutsuki content too, like common they're so cute together gimme more.

_You love him,_   
_you do,_   
_and here’s the miracle:_   
_he loves you too._

_You are allowed,_   
_to lick off the color from his lips_   
_to listen to the hymns in his pulse  
to bask in the sunlight of his voice_

_You are allowed  
_ _to have him._

  
  
  


* * *

“I could love you, you know,” he says as long pale fingers comb through his hair. The spring breezy caressing his face and cooling his body, rustling the tall green grass surrounding them, making tiny pink speckles fly around the air. He exhales, grateful.

“I know,” Kei says, and when Bokuto looks up he’s got a small smile gracing his lips as he leans down to kiss his forehead. “I could love you too,” he reaches to the half eaten pile of fruits on top of their blanket, grabbing a mandarin. 

The only sound is the birds singing for them in the trees and the wind swiping everything. The sound of the mandarin skin being torn and the minuscule drops of juice flying everywhere, turning the air citric and fruity. The clouds above them all looking like bunnies.

He closes his eyes, a satisfied lift to his lips, thinking back to when he believed in destiny and fairytales.

It’s the same story as always, really:

There was a prince, curly black hair, olive tanned skin, eyes green like a pine forest and the first time Bokuto looked at them he fell in love, falling right into the rabbit hole, and the whole could crumble around him that he wouldn’t blink, wouldn’t take his eyes from that forest, like a animal coming back home after years of wandering through unknown fields.

Green eyes flicked up to meet yellow ones, like dried leaves on the middle of autumn, and he smiled, softly, daring the other to fall in love with him, knowing that it was inevitable.

His mouth tasted like ambrosia while they kissed between hushed laughter, his laugh so melodic like wind-bells. When his eyes opened Koutarou thought of lakes in the summer, — green and deep —, he thought he could swim in them, “I could drown in your eyes,” he said kissing the pulsing point in the prince’s neck, “It would be suicide,” he responded. Bokuto hummed, too distracted to notice that there wasn’t humour, too enamoured to realize that it was true, “So it’s suicide, I don’t care.” 

Keiji loved him, he knew that, that’s why he threw himself to the wolves so carelessly, trusting his lover would be tender to him. 

And for long he was, for long years he let him believe that it was safe to love him, they had a couple years before Koutarou learned that there was only one thing in the omega that was stronger than his love: his sense of duty.

Bokuto was ashamed to admit that he saw it coming and at the same time didn’t, because he didn’t want to believe his fate could be that cruel.

A knight to fall in love with a betrothed prince. 

A knight with hair as metallic as his sword, his shoulder as large as his pride, with a wide-eyed gaze and iron as blood. The fire inside him could set the kingdom ablaze. 

He was forged for war, with wolf’s teeth, a soldier, a warrior. 

But what the people wanted wasn’t war and rage and bared teeth. What the kingdom wanted was peace, a alliance by marriage. They wanted their wifes safe and their children to have a future. The prince was willing to give that to them. 

And he did give, marrying the crown prince of Nekoma. Taking Koutarou with him, together with a bunch of other knights as if Bokuto was just that, another person that served the crown.

He didn’t know if Keiji ached the way he did. He didn’t know if he wanted to know, either.

“Here,” He opens his eyes to see Kei feed him a piece of the mandarin. It tasted sweet, and honey-like. Better yet it tasted like a beginning. 

What he had with the prince had ended, he knew that the moment “I do,” came out of his lips. He thought that it was poetic, their ending but now he new better. Sad wasn’t poetic, sad was just sad

The forest in his eyes wasn’t home anymore, it was just another place for him to get stuck in the wolf’s teeth again. And the wolf only needed to get him once, he knew.

Instead now he flicks his eyes to caramel ones, illuminated by the sunlight, who are not soft but so sweet, and Bokuto craves something sweet, right now. All the time. His curls wasn’t black like the night sky, they were pale blonde like wheat grain, and his smiles didn’t came as easy but the reward was even bigger when they did. 

Their love wasn’t the same as Koutarou and Keiji’s nor his and Kuroo’s.

He had never believed in destiny, he knew that what he and Tetsurou had wouldn't last.

Still he grabbed their love and molded it to his desire, to his ‘pretend forever’, trying to forget it was pretend. All that turning and pushing and gripping leaving imprints in his soul, dark bruises, but it all belonged to him. He made his own faith.

Their relationship was made half of anger, half of fear. 

The first time Kei and Koutarou saw each other they were both grieving for the loss of their loves. His eyes were damp, because he had met with Kuroo, to say their goodbyes, and all he did was cry, because all he felt was hopelessness and tragedy. Everything was blurry.

The second time Kei saw him, he didn't see a lover, he saw a all mighty alpha who had broken the bones of five other knights. 

He had the worst temper Kei had ever seen in a person, 'The destroyer', that's what they called him. With a violent, uncontrolled rage, that sent him insane when he was annoyed.

He was anger, red, and wild eyes, like a animal running from a fire. The smell of blood clinged to him. 

The third time he hated him.

Now he feed him pieces of food with milk-white fingers and a softness to his face that wasn't there before. Never was, because when you mold your own future you know what's expecting you, but this. This is different. This is Kei letting go.

He didn't know where it would take them, he didn't know if there would be a forever but he did know he wouldn't bruise himself again. It's when we self destruct that we learn or biggest lessons, they say. 

He saw Tetsurou in the hallways, this days. He thought that chest numbing pain would come, but it didn't. It was heartbreaking, seeing someone who you dedicated so many years to, new better than anyone and who meant everything to you once: and feel nothing. 

He looks down and sees Koutarou smiling up at him, the oranges and reds from the sunset reflecting in his silver lashes, in the golden embers of his eyes. Like the fire inside of him.

There wasn't a trace of the rage he saw in those early months. He seemed content. At peace. 

And Kei was aware he wasn't the same too, that his features wasn't so severe, that he was softer, his scent was sweeter. It was like his body was waiting to be like this once he knew he was loved. Once the weight of the impending future didn't float above him.

Their love wasn't immediate. Like two eyes locking from across the room. It wasn't something natural. They had to overcome the trauma, the lack of trust, of belief. It may have been too much for other people but they had the knowledge that all those feelings and emotions were what brought them together in the first place. It required practice, patience, discipline. Courage. 

Love wasn’t for everyone, a couple weeks ago he wasn’t even sure if it was for _him_. You need to be brave to allow yourself to fall. And they both would rather fly, at the time. 

But now here, in the middle of spring, when things are born, surrounded by the pink from the sunset and the glint of fireflies floating about, and Bokuto planting feather like kisses in the tips of his fingers, he realized they had achieved. Love. Even if Koutarou didn't yet, Kei knew he did.

Just like the sunflowers he brought to Kei's house every week became part of his life, he became too. 

Only Koutarou also realized that same moment, and continued to realize for the years to come. When Kei walked down the aisle. When they mated. When he felt his litter move for the first time.

And during the dawn, when the ultraviolet morning light bathed their room, and they were tangled in bed with the twins between them, both with silver hair and snappy tongues, Kei’s hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of the little alpha — even while sleeping. The bones under the skin of his wrist the most graceful thing he’s ever seen. 

They were like the sunset. It didn't matter how many times he looked at them he never got tired, always found new ways to love and cherish his family, his love, his blood. 

Because they were his to keep. And he wasn’t going anywhere either. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are appreciated! if you were sad cause you wanted to see a bokuaka or kurotsuki a/b/o fic don't worry i have a royalty au that i'm working on and have them!


End file.
